Elongation factor 2 (EF2) is an essential protein catalysing ribosomal translocation during protein synthesis in eukaryotic cells. It is highly conserved in all eukaryotes, and has been found to be largely interchangeable in vitro protein synthesis systems reconstituted from such divergent organisms as human, wheat germ, and fungi. Despite the ubiquitous nature of EF2 in eukaryotic systems and the high degree of amino acid sequence homology between EF2s from various eukaryotic systems, a class of compounds, the sordarins, have now been identified to be selective inhibitors of fungal protein synthesis via a selective interaction with fungal EF2. This finding demonstrates the potential for developing pathogen selective EF2 inhibitors which can kill invading organisms while sparing the host of any detrimental effects. Prior to this invention, EF2 has not been considered as a differential target for antifungal or antiparasitic agents.